jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
What were John and Linc talking about?
From : Linc: "Let's sit down, John." :A further equalizer between the two characters. Linc opens with the entree that he and John get on equal footing as it were should they hope to have a dialog in which two way communication is achieved. --Frenk Melk 08:20, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Linc: "So... I'm the guy that every time you see, you say the end is near." John: "You're Linc Stark. You should get in the game." Linc: "Like Mitch Yost?" John: "Mitch Yost should get back in the game." Linc: "So I've never been in the game?" :I took this difference in how John refers to the two men and the game to mean that Mitch has a family, whereas Linc does not. When John tells Mitch at the beginning of the series that he needs to get back in the game, he's not talking about surfing, but about how Mitch has abandoned his family in pursuit of his own spiritual quests. Getting back in the game means reconnecting with his family. When Butchie and Shaun pulled Mitch off the ceiling in the last episode, John stepped forward, smiled, and said, "Back in the game, Mitch Yost." Gatorlynn 12:37, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, but I think the game may be, more generally, caring about people. — Greg (talk) 13:53, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :The Game is Life! tow2ly_ironic 12:06, 05 August 2008(UTC) John: "If my words are yours, can you hear my father?" :If I use your words, and parrot them back, can you hear my father. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 Linc: "Let's say I can." John: "Let's say the zeros and ones in Cass' camera help you hear my father's word." :John is an Android and his father is his creator, possibly from another planet. The zeros and ones (binary) is the language that computers use to communicate at the lowest level. Cass has been creating a movie/documrntary about what has been takng place and she has done this while in a sort of trance apparently while John gives her direction. Once the Movie is finished the final digital zeros and ones created will contain a message from John's creator. -- User:70.186.210.250 16 September 2007 :Or.... John is speaking of zero's and one's in regard to infinity (being zero) and 1 representing the law of one, one is all and all is one.. we are all connected. as in "if my words are yours can you hear my father?" Just look at his name, John Monad, John means "voice of God" or something very close to it.. and Monad , Monad (from Greek μονάς monas, "unit"; monos, "alone"),2 according to the Pythagoreans, was a term for God or the first being, or the totality of all beings. Monad being the source or the One meaning without division. In Gnosticism Monad is the spiritual source of everything which emanates... and as we can see all of their words are emanating from John.. im not sure where they were going with this but i guess thats why we are trying to answer questions... i dont disagree with the above idea i think it is a good one and the zero's and ones may infact be a binary code that creates a story on cass's computer and prolly is, considering John appeared in a video somehow on her computer already... But there is a deeper message with the meaning of John Monad - and his words. -- User:24.193.93.141 17 October 2007 Linc: "Cass and I go back." John: "Let’s say you and Cass go back, Linc Stark. Let's say, in my father's word, in Cass' camera, the internet is big. 9/11 is big. But not every towelhead is eradicated." :This is the link from what is happening to the outside world. It is not a coincidence that his name is Linc. They are basically trying to teach us a lesson. We as a society have come so far, but have been getting away from things that are most important in life…love, family and being good to one another. This spiritual or magical story being told through Cass' camera will unite people through the salesman Linc using the internet. The world is going to be eradicated, but the people who will "get it" will get to go to "Cincinnati". Jgb1980 19:01, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :And what of Cincinnati? What is a Cincinnati? More accurately we should ask who was Cincinnatus? He was a Roman ruler who resisted tyranny. After the American Revolution, military officers and other patriots bonded together in the Cincinnati Society. Apparently the city fathers of Cincinnati admired these patriots-hence the tribute to Cincinnatus. -- User:70.186.210.250 16 September 2007 Linc: "Let's say I don't follow." John: "Let's say, without Cass' camera, "big" and "huge" won't mean dick. Getting dusted won't be an issue." Linc: "This is me grabbing my balls and jumping here, John." :This is me Taking a Leap of Faith by saying this. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 John: "Grab your jump-balls, Linc." :Take the leap of faith Linc -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 Linc: "You use my words, and when you speak them, if I listen right, I can hear your father?" :When you repeat back to me what I say, or change it just a little, you are speaking for your father. :This is why John parrots everyone. He is getting them to hear his father's words. He will later note that Linc hears his fathers words. Linc is the only one to hear his father. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 :John's father's words are the words of the goodness of humanity. When John parrots people's words he does so removing all hate and negative emotion; he cleanses their words. If people hear his fathers words when he repeats them they are hearing our words as they are meant to be. John is an ambassador for what we could be as a species. We are his father when we aren't destroying each other -- Krusty 05:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) John: "Yes, Linc." Linc: "If you are the end, then I am near you." :The End is Near. The end = John Near= near Linc. Also that their time is quickly coming for the end of days. Linc realizes that John represents the end. The coming of the end, armaggedon or whatever is going to happen. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 John: "Yes, Linc." Linc: "Without Cass' camera, whatever the fuck that is, we're toast?" :Without what we are doing here with Butchie and Shaun and Mitch and the others, Armaggedon or whatever is a certainty. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 :Armageddon is the coming World War after the West attacks the Middle East to "eradicate the towelheads", probably with nuclear weapons. Cass's camera refers to the media effort the Yost's are meant to lead in order to stop this attack, the attack that leads to Armageddon. -- User:207.172.77.9 27 September 2007 John: "You're all going to be toast. We're coming 9-11-14." :John being precise: if you don't act to now, you will be toast (the group and probably everyone on earth). But John and his crew (angels or whatever) will be coming to bring the end. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 :End of the world 11 Sept 2014 or any century 3014, 4014 etc. -- User:70.186.210.250 16 September 2007 :If the Yosts and Stinkweed do not mobilize to stop an upcoming attack to "eradicate the towelheads", armageddon is inevitable - basically the fate of the world is reliant on this group coming together educate/inform the world so such an attack does not happen. -- User:207.172.77.9 27 September 2007 :9-11-14 were the numbers on the game that Ramon was painting on the ground Linc: "Fuck me, John." John: "Fuck you, Linc." Linc: "Is there any special purpose to us burning our ass-cheeks off on this asphalt?" :Linc asking, is there anything I can do, or we can do, to prevent this End. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 John: "I don't know, Butchie instead." :John is not given this information. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 Linc: "Does your father have a father, John?" John: "My father has a father." Linc: "What's your father's father's name?" John: "Father." Linc: "Like George Foreman and his kids." John: "Like George Foreman." :Did John utter this phrase as a statement, or as a question? It seemed to me that his voice inflection went up a little at the end, as though he wasn't sure who George Foreman was. Gatorlynn 12:39, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :I listened to this again on Friday, just to make sure, and his voice went down as if to make a statement, not a question. It is likely, though, that he has no idea who George Foreman is... he is probably only parroting Linc's statement! — Greg (talk) 13:56, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :George Foreman named all his boys George. But George, the boxer, is the originator of the group. John is saying, his father's father is the originator, like George Foreman the boxer. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 Linc: "Do you know your father's father?" John: "I know my father's father's words." :His Father's Father is the One God. his father is the car salesman, who is also an angel or vessel of God. God tells his father what to do, and John listens to his father. John knows where the direction is coming from, but his operator is lower on the totem pole. -- User:67.8.128.14 21 August 2007 Linc: "What are his words?" John: "'Listen to your father.'" Linc: "That's what your father's father says to you?" John: "That's what my father's father says to my father." Linc: "You don't talk, you and your father's father?" John: "We don't talk." Linc: "But he's alive, your father's father?" John: "I listen to my father's words." Linc: "Let me ask you something right from left fucking field, John." John: "Right from left." Linc: "What am I supposed to do? I mean, tell me what to do, my brother. Just spit it right the fuck out. Five words, maximum, right now, pow, boom!" :He does deliver his five words, maximum, right now, pow, boom! -at the end... Mother of God, Cass-Kai -- LeeKirb 04:44, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :I think the five words came immediately in response to Linc's question: "maximum, right now, pow, boom" — Greg (talk) 14:02, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :John is "Using Linc's word, and Linc will hear" What should Linc do.... Linc should ACT NOW, Maximum, right now, pow, boom." This is confirmed by the car dealer, who tells Linc and Jake "lines and zeros, etc...are what to turn your gifts to -- And Not a minute to waste". -- User:69.34.81.152 22 August 2007 John: "Maximum, right now, pow, boom! Give me a pound." Linc: "No, you give me a pound." :John has told Linc that he has to ACT NOW with all urgency, "MAXIMUM, Pow Boom" he says, give me a pound = meaning, that he knows Linc understands exactly what he is talking about. Linc responds, No you give me a pound... meaning, Linc understands -- although he is not exactly thrilled about the assignment. -- User:69.34.81.152 22 August 2007 Category:Theories